onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Shanks' Haoshoku Haki.png
Manga vs. Anime Anime: "Hi I'm Shanks, and I'm going to walk through here". Also, hello LQ image. Manga: "I'm knocking you out with Haki, as you can see by your foaming mouths". Choice is obvious. 03:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Anime is way more detailed than this black and white and too dark manga page. I can't even see Shanks. 07:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "than this black and white and too dark manga page" lol'd. both manga and anime have shit quality but manga represents more what is going on opposed to what the anime does. in the anime anything could have happened for them lying there. i uploaded a better quality version of the manga page. check it out. Can't tell what's happening in the anime version. The foaming mouths tells us that it's Haki. 15:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) So you can tell what's going on here? http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/c/c0/Shanks%27_Haoshoku_Haki.png Cause I can't. 19:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) True, you think he's walks through a bunch of napping pirates. 20:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Then why are you reverting to that version then Staw. 20:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) did you link to the anime version on purpose If anything, anime NEVER uses foaming for anything: Luffy's Haoshoku against Kuja, Impostor Straw Hats foaming at the real Luffy in Sabaody, and so on. 21:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's something to do with censorship. Those should be fixed too if they're apparent enough. 21:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "True, you think he's walks through a bunch of napping pirates." Only if you don't read/watch the series. SeaTerror (talk) 03:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) We should appeal to them too. 12:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Shit. I linked the wrong image. 13:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A person like that wouldn't even be looking at the image since if they don't know what One Piece is about they would be on chapter articles, episode articles or the Straw Hat pages. This image would be a spoiler for them anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 16:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I actually support the manga version here. The foaming mouths are actually nice to have, though I don't think it's as important as having the bodies falling in the manga version. Overall, the manga version does a better job of showing that Shanks is the one responsible for knocking them out. 18:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep, agreed. 18:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is more illustrative and helps to easily transfer the events of that scene to the viewer. You can actually see the cause of the disturbance (Shanks using Haoshoku Haki). In the anime version he is just seen... taking a stroll amidst dead(?) bodies. Or something along these lines. MasterDeva (talk) 19:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) "Only if you don't watch the series". You just said the very reason why we should use the manga instead of anime, ST. Not everybody reads from the first page down to the last, some just cut in-between. 07:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I like how you completely missed the point of that comment not to mention that you edited it too. We shouldn't cater to fools who skip things. We know what happened so it doesn't matter what image is used. SeaTerror (talk) 18:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) We will probably replace this with a colored manga image anyway. 12:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Galaxy. The manga image clearly has better detail here. 12:17, May 28, 2013 (UTC) As I said, we will probably replace this monochrome image with a colored manga image if the quality is higher. 12:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I read that. 12:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I see a couple people here willing to change the image to a colored version if it's of high enough quality, so would this suffice?--Xilinoc (talk) 10:42, January 13, 2015 (UTC) No. We decided not to use those to replace images on a forum. SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Which forum? 23:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum:Colored Manga Images SeaTerror (talk) 05:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Manga image There's something wrong with the rendering of the raw scan, like seriously. 12:17, February 11, 2015 (UTC)